AntiValentine
by Punk-Out
Summary: Yoh tries to give something to Ren, but gets a little...flustered. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Anti-Valentine  
****Pairing:****YohRen  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shaman king (or Valentine's Day)  
****Warnings:**** Fluff...? ****Shounen****ai  
****Reason: ****No reason, just wanted to write it. But think about it, Ren lives the way he has his entire life, you think he's going to know about Valentine's Day and White Day? Not damn likely, I think!  
**...

Ren folded his legs, settling comfortably into the plush cushions of the overstuffed couch. He leaned forward, picking up his thick, Chinese novel and settled back again, wiggling to make an imprint of his body in the padding. He draped a thick, fuzzy blanket over his legs and sighed in contentment while eying the dish of sliced peaches and the glass of milk, flipping his book open to where he last left off.

He read around fifty pages (which equalled to about fifteen minutes of reading time) when he was interrupted by a loud, harsh knock at the front door of the apartment. The Chinese shaman bristled, his legs unfolding themselves and, his body tense, he fell into a ready position, more than prepared to take out the one who disturbed his alone time.

The knock came again, hesitant, as if losing confidence in whatever endeavour they had embarked on. Ren crept to the door, slipping out a small blade from his waistband and holding it ready. He drew the chain lock into place and released all the other reinforcements and peaked out of the crack.

Golden eyes blinked at the perpetrator, hand falling limp beside him and muscles relaxing. Ren huffed in annoyance and slammed the door, undid the chain, replaced the knife in its rightful spot, and reopened the door, on hand fisted irritably on his hip, the other resting on the wall.

"Yoh? What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door wider to admit entrance to the blasé character. Ren could see the hints of nervousness in Yoh's otherwise nonchalant demeanour, but decided it best not to bring it up with the brunet. The younger teen settled himself back into the nook he'd created quarter of an hour ago and motioned to the plush armchair that sat across from him on the other side of the room.

Yoh took the invitation, hesitantly plopping himself down. Ren noted, as he reached for his milk, that there was a package clenched between the brunet's fists. Sipping daintily at the rim, his eyes never leaving his friends form. There was a silence, one that seemed almost oppressive, crushing down on Yoh and pushing him into his seat. His lungs felt closed and it seemed like his ribs were breaking under the pressure. Awkwardly, Yoh coughed and looked away, eyes darting back and forth through over the room.

"So, Ren, how have you been lately?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Ren slowly sat his glass on the table and folded his hands in his lap in a way one would've, if they hadn't known Ren, called delicately.

"Yoh," he began calmly," you just saw me this morning for early training; you should know how I am." Yoh chuckled uneasily, hand once more threading through his hair.

"Well, yeah, but it's been a few hours and something might've changed..." he trailed off, grinning slightly. Ren scrutinized him for a moment, trying to find the reason for his friends' actions.

"If something drastic had happened, you'd be among the first to know, I assure you," the Chinese boy murmured. Yoh chuckled at what he interpreted to be a half-assed joke.

"Yeah," he said quietly, feeling awkward and stiff in his relaxed pose. Ren kept his eyes trained on the older boy, trying to figure out the reason for his nervousness. After another moment of silence, Yoh seemed to be ready to try again.

"Ah, Ren... You know... it's Valentine's Day and all..." he trailed off yet again, a small pink blush rising on his cheeks. One fine, dark brow raised in question at the stumbling Japanese boy, wondering what, exactly, he was getting at.

"What about it, Yoh?" Ren asked, clasping his hands in his lap. Yoh's blush seemed to grow from a small dust across his cheekbones to the tips of his headphone covered ears.

"Ah, well, you see, since it's, you know, Valentine's Day, I was kind of... well, what I wanted to say was... Um, ah..." Ren sighed at the stuttered excuses and scrambled explanation.

"You wanted to what, Yoh?"

"Well, Iwantedtogiveyouthis!" he said quickly, thrusting something red out.Ren nodded, slowly translating the words as they were supposed to be, and looked at the box. It was, he admitted, quite the piece of work. Dark crimson paper was wrapped around the package. The ribbon looked like spun golden silk (which it probably was), shimmering in the low light of his apartment criss-crossing to tie into a slightly sloppy bow at the top left corner. The sides of the ribbon looked to have a small border of lace, nothing extravagantly fancy, but nice all the same. On the right corner, there was a rose, black, and tied as well with the same gold ribbon.

"Pardon my ignorance, but what is this for?" he inquired, fingering the blooming petals with a gentle fingertip. Yoh flushed, whether in embarrassment or anger, he didn't know, but judging by how he ducked his heads, Ren was willing to bet it was embarrassment.

"It's a- It's a Valentine's Day gift."

Ren nodded, not taking his eyes from the gift. Finally, when Yoh felt like his heart would jump out of his chest and his stomach would tear through his skin, golden eyes, matching the ribbons color to a T, looked up at him, freezing him with a calculating stare.

"From what I've heard of this holiday in China, a lover, or someone who is in love or has a crush on someone else, gives them a gift, usually chocolates, candy, or flowers, correct?" he said with an almost perfect monotone, sounding nearly mechanical as he spoke. Yoh nodded nervously, swallowing.

"Then am I to deduce that, from this endowment, that you have some sort of romantic feelings for me?" Again, Yoh nodded, a feeling of sick fear rising from his stomach to his chest to grip at his heart like a cruel clawed hand intent on tearing it from his chest. Ren glanced back down, once more fingering the rose.

"The color of the rose," he said in a low voice, barely heard over the frantic pounding of Yoh's heart. The brunet looked up, thoroughly confused.

"What?" he asked timidly, fingers clenching and unclenching around the fabric of his pants. Ren looked up at him, a softer look in his eyes than before.

"The color of the rose," he said again, voice louder this time, "it's not supposed to be black, is it?" Yoh shook his head slowly negative and gave a wry grin.

"Naw, but black suits you more than red does any day," he said, keeping his voice light and slightly (just slightly) sarcastic. Ren smiled back and set the box down, his facade becoming cold once more, with just a hint of amusement and mirth in his glowing, iridescent eyes.

"I'm sorry Yoh, but I can't accept your gift," he said with a formal professionalism, as is he'd done this a thousand times. Yoh began to protest, but stopped abruptly at a look from laughing eyes.

"As I said," Ren continued, "I cannot accept. I'm afraid I'm Anti-Valentine's. You'll have to come back tomorrow when all this horrid clashing of red and pink had been removed, but then I'll be glad to accept."

Yoh sat, stunned and unable to move from his seat. Then, a grin gradually slid across his face. He leaned forwards, plucking the box from its spot on the table and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Aw, but I don't know if I'll have enough energy to get up and get it to you tomorrow!" he whined, tossing the parcel up and down. Ren, who had picked up his book, peaked over the edge of the pages, blinking his eyes almost innocently at the Japanese teen.

"Well then," he murmured calmly, "it's your loss."

Yoh blinked, stared for a moment, then bolted out of the apartment, barely taking time to slip his sandals' on properly. He would definitely be back tomorrow!  
...  
**There is the end of my first Shaman King and Valentine's Day story! I hope the characters aren't OOC, I haven't watched**** the anime in helluva long time. I love Ren!! I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
